


Impersonal

by furufish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, your typical locker room make out fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furufish/pseuds/furufish
Summary: Kissing doesn't allow much room for breathing, let alone words, which Furuhashi thinks is probably the point.





	Impersonal

The rule is set from the beginning. Hanamiya doesn't say anything and he doesn't let Furuhashi say anything either. An oppressive silence hangs in the air, and for the first time in his life, Furuhashi holds his tongue. 

Basketball practice ended a half-hour ago. The locker room is quiet, save for the creaking of the door, and the shallow breaths escaping Furuhashi's lips in uneven intervals. The only light in the room is the glow of streetlights seeping through the crack of an open window. Barely visible are the two bodies shoved against a locker; Hanamiya's lips firmly pressed against Furuhashi's, his name stuck like gum in the back of Furuhashi's throat. There isn't much room for breathing, let alone words, which Furuhashi thinks is probably the point. 

His back held forcefully against the locker, Furuhashi doesn't offer much in the way of resistance. His arms dangle by his sides, and his eyes are closed shut, only twitching slightly with each push. He lets Hanamiya do as he pleases, and still doesn't resist, despite the numbness in his head growing stronger.

Hanamiya lets go for a brief moment. It allows just enough time for both of them to catch their breaths. A second later, Furuhashi is pushed back and onto the floor. His eyes snap open, and he lets out a low grunt, but cuts himself off before uttering another sound. Hanamiya's face is barely visible in the dim light, but it is cold, and Furuhashi doesn't find any use in trying to read it.

It isn't long before only kissing grows dull. Hanamiya deftly sneaks a hand under Furuhashi's shirt, to which the other boy inhales sharply. His breath is stolen with another kiss. As their mouths are pressed together, Hanamiya traces his hand down the dip of Furuhashi's back, and hears a soft whine.

They continue like this for a while: groping, kissing, pushing and letting go. There's a hectic rhythm to it, like a kid on a swingset trying to go higher and faster. In the midst of it all, they both begin to grow impatient, desperate to lose themselves in the moment. Furuhashi closes his eyes a bit tighter. The more Hanamiya touches him, the more he wants to say his name. But he can feel his mouth drying at the thought. The pressure leaves him speechless. Taboo is dangerous, after all.

They switch positions. Furuhashi pulls Hanamiya and pushes him against a wall. He doesn't resist, and Furuhashi strokes the back of his neck. Time is slowly being eaten up by the darkness, and the moments start to blend together seamlessly. The closer they reach, the harder it becomes to maintain any kind of distance. Furuhashi nibbles Hanamiya's neck, while Hanamiya wraps his arms around Furuhashi's waist. Both of them breathe a little faster.

The further they go, the harder it becomes to pretend it's just a dream. It takes them by surprise, how the barrier between the impersonal and the intimate finally breaks. They're pulled close against each other, and Hanamiya slips a hand just down the other's pants. Furuhashi reacts, and a couple syllables escape in a quick breath.

"Hana-"

Furuhashi himself swallows back the rest, but by then the spell is already broken. They both stop and break away. Hanamiya's expression is illegible, but in way that is much different than before. The two bodies look at each other, neither knowing quite what to do next. It all happened so fast.

It's morning the next day. Neither of them talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I played around with the idea that by not saying anything, neither party acknowledges the other; and therefore don't have to acknowledge the moment either. I tried to put a concrete difference between a casual encounter and a moment of intimacy. I hope it made sense, or at least that this note clears it up.


End file.
